musical_theatrefandomcom-20200215-history
Ever After High: The Musical
Ever After High: The Musical is an upcoming Broadway musical and an adaptation of the story line based on a fashion doll franchise released by Mattel in July 2013 and upon the characters from fairy tales and fantasy stories. This musical will be in the longest-ever development for a couple of years to find it's musical directors, costume designers and an author with a Book, Music & Lyrics ever since the cancellation of the web-series and specials which may had sadden all the fans' hearts in despair, but the franchise and the book series may still continue on for further new releases. Plot It is two weeks before Christmas, and all the Rebel students at Ever After High are filled with excitement when they received invitations to Mr. Bob Cratchit and his son's Royal music hall as the biggest party of the year to stay for three days and three nights as their official school trip, except for the Royal students who were looking forward to going the party, but beginning to feel disappointed as they are busy preparing things in time for Christmas for their families and friends. Meanwhile, Apple White struggles to face her deepest fear of having a long-awaited true fair prince and future king of her very own when she discovered the oldest student, Joseph Hook, who had been graduated in Ever After High, but has never left it as his alternative home after the sudden death of his beloved father, Captain James Hook who somehow passed away with an unknown cause of his death, leaving his son to work out what his true identity is and was soon being reunited with his estranged family. Soon the students at Ever After High later begin to realize that as Royals and Rebels, they are all part of the entire school and they can all attend to the party, but are faced with three problems that are in need of solving as Ashlynn Ella, who is too shy to attend to the party, Poppy O'Hair who thinks she's too independent, but needs to accept taking extra support from her sister, Holly and a mysterious teenager named Snow Claus, son of Santa Claus who searches for his true destiny to be come his father's and sister's little helper, but was not accepted as a student at Ever After High and soon gets a serious reality check after he disobeyed his family by sneaking out of the his home to get away from his troubles, caused the Rebels to become overexcited when he made some magical changes on the invitations and deliberately upsets Apple due to his short-tempered presence full of misery, selfishness and betrayal. Cast/Characters There is no explanation for the cast of which actors/actresses will be portraying their roles of the characters for this new musical, but the musical itself will have the biggest cast with many actors/actress playing one character each for the production. All the characters of Ever After High that you know will make their first appearance on stage like no one has ever seen them before, along with exciting new characters who had never been seen or heard in books or on web-series. Royal Students *Apple White (The lead-role royal student) *Briar Beauty *Daring Charming *Dexter Charming *Duchess Swan *Blondie Lockes *Holly O'Hair *Lizzie Hearts *Alistair Wonderland *Bunny Blanc *Justine Dancer *Meeshell Mermaid *Hopper Croakington II *Farrah Goodfairy *Gus Crumb *Helga Crumb Rebel Students *Raven Queen *Madeline Hatter *Darling Charming *C.A. Cupid *Cerise Hood *Cedar Wood *Kitty Cheshire *Ginger Breadhouse *Hunter Huntsman *Ashlynn Ella *Poppy O'Hair *Rosabella Beauty *Sparrow Hood *Melody Piper *Humphrey Dumpty Adults *Snow White *Evil Queen *Milton Grimm *Giles Grimm *Baba Yaga *Dr. King Lance Charming *Mad Hatter *Badwolf *Red Riding Hood *White Queen *Professor Pied Piper *Rumpeltiltskin New Characters *Arthura Grimm (daughter of Milton Grimm) *Bob Cratchit *Tim Cratchit (son of Bob Cratchit, nephew of Ebenezer Scrooge and Arthura's childhood friend) *Rose Red (sister of Snow White and Apple's wise aunt) *Roman Red (son of Rose Red and Apple's little cousin) *The Evil Queen's sister (and Raven's aunt) *Pearl Queen (daughter of The Evil Queen's sister and Raven's little cousin) *Captain James Hook (as the spirit of Christmas future) *Joseph Hook (son of Captain James Hook, 2nd lead-role student and Apple's future king) *Jamie Hook (daughter of Captain James Hook and Joseph's estranged sister) *Mrs Smee (daughter of Mr. Smee, young cousin of Captain James Hook and Joseph and Jamie's great cousin) *Yippie Smee (daughter of Mrs Smee and Joseph and Jamie's younger cousin) *Princess Swan (daughter of The Swan Queen and Duchess's sister) *Goldilocks *Queen Charming (wife of King Charming and mother of Daring, Dexter and Darling) *Rapunzel (mother of Holly and Poppy O'Hairs) *Santa Claus *Destiny Claus (daughter of Santa Claus) *Snow Claus (son of Santa Claus and Destiny's young brother) *Jackson Frost (son of Jack Frost and Destiny's fiancée) *Fay Fairer (daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy and Destiny's roommate and best friend) *Nana Claus (Santa's deceased sister, Destiny's and Snow's deceased aunt and spirit of Christmas past) *Prince Florian (Snow White's deceased husband, Apple's deceased father and spirit of Christmas present) Audio Here is a selection of prototype track singles as ideas for the new Ever After High musical, especially in each musical number in 2 acts of the show. Ever After High - The Musical - Where Are You.ogg|1. Where Are You? Ever After High - The Musical - Home For Christmas.ogg|2. Home For Christmas Ever After High - The Musical - Think It Over.ogg|3. Think It Over Ever After High - The Musical - We All Stand Together.ogg|4. We All Stand Together Gallery Apple White (Grown-up).jpg|Apple White Raven Queen (Grown-up).jpg|Raven Queen Briar Beauty (Grown-up).jpg|Briar Beauty Madeline Hatter (Grown-up).jpg|Madeline Hatter Daring Charming (Grown-up).jpg|Daring Charming Dexter Charming (Grown-up).jpg|Dexter Charming Darling Charming (Grown-up).jpg|Darling Charming Holly O'Hair (Grown-up).jpg|Holly O'Hair Poppy O'Hair (Grown-up).jpg|Poppy O'Hair Duchess Swan (Grown-up).jpg|Duchess Swan Princess Swan (Grown-up).jpg|Princess Swan Sparrow Hood (Grown-up).jpg|Sparrow Hood Bunny Blanc (Grown-up).jpg|Bunny Blanc Cerise Hood (Grown-up).jpg|Cerise Hood C.A. Cupid (Grown-up).jpg|C.A. Cupid Hopper Croakington II (Grown-up).jpg|Hopper Croakington II Humphrey Dumpty (Grown-up).jpg|Humphrey Dumpty Rosabella Beauty (Grown-up).jpg|Rosabella Beauty Hunter Huntsman (Grown-up).jpg|Hunter Huntsman Ashlynn Ella (Grown-up).jpg|Ashlynn Ella Faybelle Thorn (Grown-up).jpg|Faybelle Thorn Melody Piper (Grown-up).jpg|Melody Piper Kitty Cheshire (Grown-up).jpg|Kitty Cheshire Cedar Wood (Grown-up).jpg|Cedar Wood Ginger Breadhouse (Grown-up).jpg|Ginger Breadhouse Farrah Goodfairy (Grown-up).jpg|Farrah Goodfairy Justine Dancer (Grown-up).jpg|Justine Dancer Meeshell Mermaid (Grown-up).jpg|Meeshell Mermaid Apple & Raven (Grown-up).png|Apple & Raven at the beginning of this musical Apple White - Casual.png|Apple White's Casual Outfit Apple White (devilkaoniy).png|Apple White's Casual Outfit (Draft) Apple White - Christmas.png|Apple White's Christmas Outfit Apple White - Christmas (devilkaoniy).png|Apple White's Christmas Outfit (Draft) Raven Queen - Casual.png|Raven Queen's Casual Outfit Raven Queen (devilkaoniy).png|Raven Queen's Casual Outfit (Draft) Raven Queen - Christmas.png|Raven Queen's Christmas Outfit Raven Queen - Christmas (devilkaoniy).png|Raven Queen's Christmas Outfit (Draft) Yippie Smee.png|Yippie Smee Destiny Claus - School Spirit.png|Destiny Claus's Casual Outfit Category:Ever After High Category:Ever After High: The Musical Category:Christmas Category:Musicals Category:Broadway musicals Category:Off-Broadway musicals Category:Broadway Category:Broadway theatre Category:Students Category:Adults Category:Children Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Roybels